


Anomalies

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, anomaly appreciates it very much, anomaly is smol and needs reassurance, fight me, kal does the best he can, kal is a good dad, who does his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kal runs into an unusual cadet, and decides to have a chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I were talking about how Kal would adopt basically every clone he met, and decided that he would definitely gravitate towards any with anomalies.  
> Anomaly belongs to Jesse <3

Kal was walking through some of the lesser traveled corridors. He turned a corner to see a small cadet sitting on the floor, holding his knees to his chest. The first thing Kal noticed was the boy’s bright silver hair. That was an anomaly he hadn’t seen yet. It certainly was a fascinating one.

The poor boy looked like he was upset, so Kal figured he’d go over and see if there was anything he could do to help him out. He tried to get up as Kal crouched in front of him, “It’s alright ad’ika. At ease.” He sat back down, but still looked wary. 

“Is it alright if I sit down?” the boy nodded. Which was when Kal noticed that he had another anomaly. One eye was the usual golden amber that most clones had, but the other was the color of the ocean on an overcast day; somehow both blue and gray at the same time. 

He didn’t seem like he had been crying, but was obviously upset. “Something bothering you ad’ika?"

He shrugged, but actually looked at Kal. “You can talk to me. It’s okay.”

The cadet took a deep breath, “Some of the other instructors call me a  _ defect _ . Like there is something _wrong_ with me. But I’m already the top in all my piloting classes. How can I be a defect if I am better than the rest of them?” 

Kal had to work to keep his face neutral, he _really_ hated how some of the instructors “taught” the cadets. “Oh, ad’ika. You are the farthest from a defect. You are perfect the way you are. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He didn’t look quite convinced yet. Kal needed to change that. “Do you have a name yet?”

He shook his head, “No. I haven’t found one that fits right.” 

“Well sometimes the best way to show someone that you aren’t going to be put down, is to wear your differences out in plain view. To show them that you are not afraid, and you take pride in your anomalies. Would you like a name that fit you like that?”

The boy nodded, with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Actually, how about that? Anomaly. That has a nice sound to it doesn’t it? Says exactly who you are.” Kal suggested.

A bright smile broke over the cadet’s face, lighting it up. “Anomaly,” he said, testing the name out. “I like it.”

“Good, ad’ika. Own it. And if you need anything? Come find me. Alright?” Kal said, smiling down at Anomaly.

“Thank you…”

“Call me Kal’buir.” 

Anomaly leaned in and hugged Kal’s side, “Thanks, Kal’buir.”  
  
“Anytime An’ika. Anytime.”


End file.
